1. Field
The present application relates to a display device, a film for controlling a viewing angle and an optical filter.
2. Related Art
A three-dimensional image display device is a display device capable of delivering three-dimensional data to an observer. There are two main methods of displaying a three-dimensional image: a stereoscopic method and an autostereoscopic method. The stereoscopic method may be classified as a method using polarizing glasses or a method using LC shutter glasses, and the autostereoscopic method may be classified as a binocular/multiview binocular parallax method, a volumetric method, or a holographic method.